


Smoking Can Be Cool (only if someone cool does it).

by AmazingGracesPouringDown



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluffy, Luffy and Usopp are excited, Nakama, Nakamaship, Other, Sanji Does Smoke Tricks, Sanji smoking, Zoro watches Sanji humor them for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingGracesPouringDown/pseuds/AmazingGracesPouringDown
Summary: “Woah!!!”“Sanji do that again!!”Sanji grinned as he blew another smoke ring into the air. The captain and the sharpshooter gasped in awe.This is gonna be fun.***Now with Nami and Robin!!!****
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: Other One Piece Fics, They all need a hug





	Smoking Can Be Cool (only if someone cool does it).

It was early morning on the Grand Line and a slight chill in the air was curling fog off the slowly cresting waves. Despite the early hour, the occupants of the ship were well awake and fully swinging into their daily tasks. The gentle sound of the ship rocking and the splashing on the water was only disturbed by footsteps on the deck. Everyone was busy doing their morning routines. 

Well, Everyone except the captain and Usopp, the two of them were perched at the table in the galley, waiting for the breakfast that Sanji was expertly putting together. The galley door was open, however, because Sanji was smoking while he cooked. Normally, Sanji would smoke in the kitchen without a care, but since Luffy and Usopp were both awake and waiting for the meal, (even in the early hours) he opened the door so he wouldn’t smoke the two out of the room.

The blonde cook hummed to himself while ignoring the crowing laughter of the idiots behind him. It worked, for a moment. While stirring some batter, he took a long drag of his cigarette and blew some out of his mouth before shooting a smoke ring into the air, paying the curling smoke no mind and turning to lower the heat on the far burner.

“Woah!!!”

“Sanji, do that again!!!”

He turned, they were half out of their seats, excited and wide grins split their faces Nearly in half. Luffy stretched his neck all the way to where Sanji stood. 

“What?” He asked, _what the hell are they even talking about?_

”The smoke!” Usopp shouted, pointing at the ring, the smoke curling slowly and floating away. Sanji blinked in surprise. “Oh that? You’ve never seen me do that before?”   
  


“It’s so cool!” Came his captains voice right in his ear. Sanji growled and shoved the shitty rubber head away from his shoulder.

“Back up, Luffy! I’m cooking, and I don’t want your mouth anywhere near it until it’s done!!”

”Buh, Saanhji!” Luffy mumbled as Sanji pushed his face away from the food. “How did you do that?” 

“It’s a smoke ring, idiot. Nothing special.”

“Do another one!” 

Sanji sighed, bringing his cigarette up to his mouth while stirring the batter once again. Without looking he blew one right at Luffy, who’s neck was still spanning the length of the room. The curling wisps of smoke flew at the captains face before breaking against his skin. Luffy inhaled to shout something stupid probably, then erupted into a coughing fit as the smoke filled his mouth. Sanji started to laugh hysterically, bending over double at the sight of Luffy’s red face.“Eugh! Sanji how can you breathe that stuff? It’s so gross!”

Sanji made another, “Practice.”

Luffy and Usopp started yelling and climbing over each other. Jumbled words and shouts begged Sanji to do cooler things. The cook grit his teeth against the filter of his cigarette when a stray hand pulled his shirt out of place.   
  
“If you idiots don’t stop!-“  
  


Nami sighed as she finished tying off the sail, the sun had risen quickly and now brought heat to the morning air. The eerie fog lifted just as quick, evaporating in the mild heat.   
  


She swallowed and felt her throat stick and crackle. _Time for a nice drink_. She spun and walked toward the Galley, hoping Sanji had nice cool drinks waiting for her and Robin by now. As she walked up she heard Luffy’s annoying cackle. She scowled, it was too early for him to be shouting, and that -no doubt- will piss off Sanji. Sanji _of course_ would blast him through a wall with a single kick. And then she’d have to kill them. She wouldn’t want that.... _would she?_

But as she passed the threshold of the door, she stopped short at the sight of Sanji grinning at Usopp and Luffy. The two of them danced around a ring of smoke, disturbing its normal shape and making a warp in the band.   
  


“Idiots.” She smiled to herself as she walked in and sat down. She also pretended that she was shocked to see Sanji’s new trick for Usopp and Luffy. They were just so excited she felt bad. Though she made sure Sanji knew she wasn’t. She winked at Sanji over their shoulders and he practically melted with a “ _oh Nami-swan is perfect when she pretends to be amazed...._ ”

And that was that.

  
  


———————

Zoro watched as Sanji played with Luffy and Usopp. The sunlight streamed through the windows and created an angelic glow against the far wall of the room through the haze of smoke.   
  


He rested his head against the wall and opened one eye, curious at what Sanji had started to do.   
  


When the shit cook made a ring, he pushed it away from his mouth with a pale hand. The ring moved with ease and without breaking then turned in all directions when the cook pushed it to do so. Then he would blow them for Usopp and watched as the sniper failed to do the same thing. Luffy just smashed the smoke away and eventually stopped trying.   
  


“Usopp, come here.” Sanji grinned, “you guys wanna see something even better?”   
  


“Yeah!!”   
  


Sanji beckoned Usopp closer. The sniper complied and stepped into Sanji’s side, waiting with baited breath. Then, when the man got close enough, Sanji brought a hand up to Usopps curly hair.

“Hm? Sanji?” The sniper glanced up at the cook. Confusion colored Usopp’s face. Zoro raised an eyebrow, and wondered what the cook was up to before said cook pulled gently on the head in his hand and brought his lips to rest on his scalp. Usopp froze in surprise and Zoro opened both his eyes. 

Sanji slowly exhaled against Usopps hair and the sniper flinched at the weirdly cold feeling of Sanji’s breath ticking his head. Then, as slowly as he exhaled, Sanji stood back up. Zoro was about to ask why in the hell would the shit cook kiss Usopp’s head when Luffy looked up and screamed. 

”UWOOUH?! Usopp, your - your hair!!”

Usopp turned his head sharply with a cry of “what?!?!?” Smoke bloomed out from his hair.

”ITS ON FIRE!!! AHH SANJI WHAT DID YOU DO!” Luffy pulled the brim of his hat down over his ears in fear. His eyes wide with pure panic.

“OH NO, Saaanji why???” Usopp screamed with renewed fright. Tears cascade down his cheeks while Luffy started to dart to and fro around him. Smoke was curling lazily up and through the locks atop his head. Gentle columns of grey flew into the air. Sanji kicked Luffy’s head with the toe of his shoe when the idiot ran into Sanji again. 

”You idiot!”

Sanji took his hand and ruffled Usopps head violently. The smoke frothed up and out of the curls with a playful movement, and slowly escaped the mass of hair the cook left it in.  
  


“Woah!” They shout together, and try to pat the smoke out of his hair.   
  


“Do me, Sanji!!! Me too! Captains orders!” Luffy wrapped his arms around Sanji’s waist, looped them around several times and almost squeezed the cook to death.

Zoro watched Sanji roll his eye as he did the same thing. He let his lips touch against Luffy’s hair and exhaled slowly. Luffy unwraps his arms slowly. Sanji was finished before too long and straightened back up. Luffy grinned and proceeded to sprint around in circles with an excited shout. He left Usopp to chase him and Sanji to stand alone with a grin.

”Hmf, Gonna kiss everyone, Shit Cook?”

Sanjis smile disappeared with a growl. 

”What was that, Marimo?” Zoro grinned as a boot slammed into his face. 

Nothing like having fun with Sanji.

————

Robin watched with steepled fingers as Sanji pressed his cheek to the table and let smoke fall out of his mouth like water. It was a very interesting sight to behold, the blonde not even swooning at Nami or herself once while demonstrating. Watching smoke act like water- even though Sanji is simply letting it’s own weight drag itself from between his lips- was entertaining to her.

Sanji slowly stood straight up from the table and grinned down at the now expanding puddle of smoke. 

“Now, Robin-chan, Nami-Swan,” Sanji turned to her and gently took his hand and placed it in the middle of the smoke. “You put your hand on its side like this...” Sanji had his hand placed on its side with the pinky down and his thumb up. Then the cook snapped his hand up toward himself, scooping smoke with it. 

Nami gasped as a miniature tornado formed and spun up into the air. She grinned at Sanji and repeated the motion with her own hand, scooping the thinner left over smoke into a smaller tornado.   
  


“Do you have any other tricks, Cook-San?” Robin rested her chin in her hand. She smiled as his usual swooning started up. 

“Ah! You ladies are so beautiful when you ask me questions!” He took a simple drag of his cigarette and exhaled gently before he tapped his lips in thought. “Oh, I do have a new trick! I learned this to show Usopp and Luffy but I’ll give you ladies a special show!”

Sanji blew a smoke ring out with his hand and pushed it so it expanded. Then before Nami could protest that she had seen the rings before, he took another quick and deep drag. Sanji leaned into the space the ring had moved through and blew the smoke in his lungs through the middle. The cloud was pulled through and curled around the bands of the ring.

It was beautiful, like a wisp.

”It’s a Jellyfish.” Robin smiled, and watched the smoke creature slowly break apart and disappear.

Sanji made several more before dismissing himself to make dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> So let’s just pretend cigarettes let out as much smoke as say... a vape. Cause I just thought about Sanji doing cool smoke tricks for Luffy and Usopp. And i has just finished entertaining some people with smoke tricks of my own. So cute fluff


End file.
